Spera
by Fatal Fandomer
Summary: (Spoilers for Fantastic Beasts) Pain. Always pain and darkness and fear. Credence Barebone barely escapes from being killed by the Aurors in the subway station and finds his way into Newt's case of magical creatures. The sympathetic wizard tries to help Credence remove the obscurus inside him, and also teaches him the true wizarding world. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: Plead

**So this is actually my first official 'Harry Potter' story...but how could I resist after meeting Credence? He desperately needs a hug and I can't wait to see him in future instalments of Fantastic Beasts.**

 **These will mainly be short drabbles after this chapter as there just isn't enough material to do full blown chapters, however I will work with prompts if people wish to write a few in the reviews :D**

 **With that done on with the chapter...**

* * *

He had only known one type of pain his entire life. The sharp, unforgiving sting of the belt slicing into his palms. Occasionally, when Ma was particularly angry, she served the punishment with the metallic buckle instead. That was nearly unbearable, and yet it was nothing compared to this heavenly white light that was ripping and shredding his body. This darkened mass he had become didn't protect him from the pain, it worsened it, and within it he screamed. He screamed for them to stop. He screamed for someone to save him. He screamed at himself for creating this beast. And then the screaming stopped. So did the white light. For a moment he believed he was dead, he felt dead, but then he heard voices. These voices were familiar and quiet and...sad? Why were they sad?

He didn't wait and ran away as fast as he could before they realised he wasn't dead. They wanted to use him. Hurt him. Kill him. Just like Ma. Mr Graves had been the same too. Just like Ma. He needed to get away from them all, but where? This had been his only home since he was born and he had no knowledge of family or anyone like him to turn to. Modesty was frightened of him. He had no one.

But still he ran, this small wisp of darkness, and found his way to the alleyway where Mr Graves had promised him salvation. He hovered there for a while. He thought about Mr Graves and Ma and what they had done. What _he_ had done. He hadn't meant to hurt those people. Not truly. It was this beastly thing that had done it. It killed Ma, Chastity, and that man who had called him a freak. _Freak_.

The hovering wisp tangled and spiralled and intertwined until flesh and bone and solidness took its place curled up against the wall. He cried. His cries were quiet and ugly, much like the crying he had taught himself to do so that Ma didn't hear him at night. Tears and snot trickled down his face. He couldn't stop himself, even when people walked past the entrance of the alleyway, oblivious to his fragile form, he couldn't stop his cries. Though no words left his seared lips he cried for his mother, his _real_ mother who must have loved him. At least _someone_ had to love him. Where was she? Ma had always said she was dead but a tiny resilient part of him didn't believe her. If she was alive, however, wouldn't she have come for him by now? If she had wanted him then she would have come back a long time ago. He realised there, huddled against a smoke-stained wall, that that resilient part of him was useless.

His tears were slowed by a thunderous boom. He spasmed, and looked up to see terrifying lightning strikes across the blackened sky. Bitter rain splashed onto his face and he was forced to blink them away. At first he was confused by the suddenness of the downpour, fearful, but then a sensation rippled over his damaged skin. Calmness. It seeped into his body and soothed the bad memories. They were still there in his head and coiled piercingly in his skull, but the painful memories were softened as if by a powerful lullaby. It was magical, truly, and it helped him to wipe the bodily fluids away. It also numbed his skin, the fresh and old scars alike, and managed to give him the strength to stand up and lean against the brick wall. His legs quivered but he used the wall's sturdiness to guide him out of the alleyway.

He watched silently as mysterious men and women waved their wands and suddenly the structures and buildings he had destroyed were being fixed. Rusted balconies and corners of buildings flew systematically back into place. He ducked back into the alleyway if the men or women got too close, however the fear of discovery tangled with his excitement at seeing true magic being performed. This was what he had wanted, this was what he had wanted to learn: magic fixing everything. His usually dull eyes sparkled in awe. He wished that this magic wasn't as dark and agonising like the beast inside him.

Once the mysterious men and women were gone Credence shuffled forward and saw that people were walking around lifelessly as they always were. He frowned. Did this peculiar rain have something to do with it? It must have done as people weren't at all acting as if some giant force had almost destroyed New York. His small voice couldn't be heard above the loud pelting of the rain and so when he politely tried to talk to people they simply ignored him. This wasn't unusual to him. Eventually he simply reached out to touch a passer's arm; the desire for contact stronger than his rationality. The woman, dressed unconventionally in a green evening dress and a thin white coat, turned in shock but softened at the sight of this woeful young boy.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Credence, still surprised by his own hand grabbing her, stuttered quietly. "I-I j-just wondered if you, if you found the rain strange."

The woman blinked. The poor boy looked very distressed, she tried to chuckle as she answered: "It's been raining all day, hardly strange this time of year."

"R-right, of course."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you that Second Salem fanatic's son?" She asked with slight hostility. Credence took a step back and he almost crumbled in front of her. The woman shook her head and painted the smile back onto her face. "I'm sure she's worried about you, why don't you go home, eh? Better than being in this horrible weather. I'll take you back myself if you like?"

Credence immediately shook his head. "N-no!"

"Come on now boy. Let's get you home safe and sound-"

Once again he ran, this time on his own feet, and ignored the woman's shouts as he sprinted. The rain slapped his face bitterly but he refused to go back. He couldn't face what he - the beast inside him - had done. Not now, not ever. He swerved into another alleyway and once he was sure the woman's shouts had died away he stopped and caught his breath. The alleyway wasn't quite so bleak as the previous one, with its reddish brickwork and the roof between the two buildings protecting him from the rain, it was the perfect place to rest. He fell to the floor as his legs shook; never having the pleasure of running around with other boys playing games meant running was alien to him. With tiredness suddenly draining him, he curled up into himself and tried desperately to keep himself from freezing as he slipped into a nightmarish sleep.

It was only the rude honking of a car horn that startled him awake. His clothes had merged with his skin and his throat tickled with sickness. Even so it was a relief that the dreams of death weren't real. He stood up carefully and whimpered at the aches throughout his body. Now he had to decide where to go. He couldn't move from alley to alley forever and there was no one to return to if he went back home. And yet he feared leaving without anyone beside him. He thought of Modesty at first, wondering where she was and if she was safe, but then he became saddened at the memory of her looking at him with pure fear. He couldn't go find her, it would break him to see that look on her face again. Tears threatened to seep from his eyes again as loneliness sunk it's fangs into him.

"Mr Scamander it would've been quicker to apparate to the docks."

"True but I wanted to walk through New York one last time, it was awfully more fun than I first anticipated after all."

Credence recognised the two voices, both equally kind to his ears, and crept from behind the alleyway. There the two were walking down the street and it took willpower Credence didn't know he had not to cry out to them. His eyes followed them and soon his legs were too though he kept far enough away to remain out of sight to them. He hardly noticed the bright, golden morning around him as he followed the two towards the docks that were home to giant monstrous ships. The bustling crowds and constant urban noises didn't register to him as he focused on the case within the man's hand. They were talking occasionally but the man's attention was always swiftly changing between the woman, the crowds and supposedly the whole of New York. When his head turned to the left to examine a small sweet shop Credence noted the sunny smile on his lips and the glimmer in his eyes. He couldn't understand how someone could find something so normal so mesmerising, then again, as he walked past the shop himself he remembered when he would stand outside and gawp at the multicoloured sweets on display himself. Ma had always dragged him away from it.

He blinked. He was getting too caught up in the past. He searched and reassuringly they hadn't gotten too far ahead of him. In the back of his mind he was trying desperately to think of a way to approach them, he would have to eventually, but there was no true greeting he could think of after they presumed him to be dead. The chance to speak up was quickly being snatched away from him as they neared the docks. Distress entered his mind as his opportunity to be free was being taken away from him again. The overwhelming emotion clouded his mind so much he barely felt the tiny transformation into the wisp of blackness, nor the fact he had slithered into the slanted opening of the case until he crashed through a hole and onto a wooden floor. He winced at the little discomfort but then looked around him to find a room full of odd things: plants, glimpses of flying creatures, clothes, books...it was all in this little space. Credence, though curious, dared not go near anything and cautiously pulled his legs up close to him and waited.

* * *

The sound of locks clicking suddenly filled his head. His eyes opened to brightness and he realised he must've fallen asleep, but now wasn't the time to think about that as tension expanded his chest. The first thing to appear was dangling brown shoes, and then legs joined too until eventually the man jumped down gracefully. His somewhat regretful expression turned to surprise as he saw Credence huddled in the corner completely drenched through and shivering.

There was a long silence between them as the young man processed how the boy had gotten into his case. His eyes didn't show anger nor disgust or even hatred, but they were sympathetic and hopeful and bright. Credence had waited so _long_ to see such warmth that he could do nothing but stare for a time. Then finally he let the cursed words fall from his lips.

" _Help me_ "


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

**I found once I began this I couldn't stop and decided to complete the next chapter, especially after such a surprising response so thank you so much.**

 **Chapters might come a little slower after the next one as I mostly have a couple of ideas of what could happen with these two, but until then please enjoy this one :D**

 **With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Newt heard the plea so clearly, heard the anguish in each syllable, and instantly crept forward towards Credence. He raised his wand-free hands and lowered himself down to Credence's level as not to appear threatening as he had done in the subway. "Alright, alright," Newt soothed, "can I come over to you first?"

Credence nodded his head and the awkward wizard sat beside him. Though he knew nothing of young youths Newt applied his knowledge of beasts instead and waited until Credence was comfortable with him so close. Soon the short fearful breaths began to calm into a normal rhythm. "The Obscurus...is it still inside you, Credence?"

"Y-yes," Credence choked.

Newt sucked in a breath and tried not to picture the young girl from Sudan. "And what is it that you want me to do?"

Credence looked at him straight in the eye as he answered: "I want you to-to get rid of it, please."

"Alright, we can do something about that. But first I need you to remain very, very calm until I do. Can you do that for me?"

When Credence nodded, Newt cautiously stood up and began to pull out book after book and skimmed through the many pages. As he did so Credence remained shivering on the floor as he focused on keeping his heartbeat slow. Newt on the other hand was not so calm. If he couldn't save a nine year old girl, how was he supposed to save Credence? "How old are you Credence?" He asked slightly louder than his usual quiet voice.

"Fifteen."

"Then I am impressed. You must be very powerful to survive with that Obscurus inside of you."

Credence closed his eyes as anger rose in his chest. "Mr Graves said that too."

"I'm not Mr Graves, Credence." Answered Newt with a sharper tone than he had intended. Credence shook a little, reminded of Ma's sharpness when she was disappointed in him. When she told him to remove his belt. "I'm not here to hurt you, as you can I see I'm here to help you. That's why you came to me, isn't it?" There was no reply but both knew the answer. Newt did want to save him, though whether it was out of kindness or guilt he couldn't be sure. But finally he found the right book and the right page and began to silently mouth his notes on the Obscurus in Sudan. Finally, he could no longer avoid what he had to say.

He knelt down to Credence again and spoke slowly and clearly, the boy had to process all of what he was saying. "Removing an Obscurus is not easy nor painless. I won't lie to you...the girl in Sudan didn't survive but her Obscurus, though dormant, remains in this case. The risk of complications is much higher for you, without any record of someone older than eleven going through this process I don't know what the outcome could be. If you agree to this Credence you have to understand this might kill you." He paused, allowing Credence the time to decide but also to prepare himself for what he was about to do again. He prayed the results would be different this time.

Credence bowed his head and it seemed he was too scared to go through with it, but then his head rose again and there was a glimpse of determination on his face. "W-what is your name?"

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander."

"Mr Scamander, I want you to remove the Obscurus please." His answer was full of tenacity and Newt could hardly refuse him.

He asked Credence to stand in the centre of the shed and remain perfectly still. He explained the chronological order of the process, the complications, the most likely outcomes, the desired results and finally he asked again if Credence still wanted to go through with it. He showed no hint of turning back. Newt pulled out his wand and made a little complicated hand movement and soon hot steam poured from the tip. Instantaneously, Credence's hair and clothes dried and the cold chill that had clung to his bones was replaced with warmth.

"Are you ready?" Newt queried one last time.

Credence, though nervousness had suddenly taken hold, nodded his head shortly. A short chant and a wave of the wand and abruptly his chest expanded and he began to scream. The pain was so much worse than he had imagined, so much worse than the belt and the heavenly white light in the subway. This pain exploded within him and he could almost hear the beast bellowing and screeching with him. He didn't remember much after that apart from the odd muffled words of Mr Scamander trying to comfort him. Unconsciousness must have taken him at some point as the next time his eyes opened he felt no pain and he had been laid on a pile of clothes with a blanket covering him. For a brief terrifying moment he was back in his bed with Ma looming over him. But then his eyes levelled with a hairy white creature that tilted his head and smiled at him. Credence instantly sat up. "Mr Scamander?" He tried to call out in a concerned manner but it just came out all broken and groggy. "Mr Scamander!" He called out again as the creature's big amber eyes glowed blue. It galloped on all four legs out of the shed. Credence clambered to his feet and hurried after it.

He was bombarded by sights, sounds and emotions he had never experienced before as he looked around at the gigantic space. There were creatures he could barely imagine let alone existing right there in front of him, and then there were separate buildings with trees or water or a grassy hill structure or caves. It was all so colourful. For the first time a smile ghosted on his face. The white-haired creature was running towards the grassy hill and Credence followed while also being distracted by the other fantastical creatures. He pushed a flap of material aside to be met with a frozen wonderland, the icy breeze whispering to him to come forward. It was only then that he noticed Newt standing with his back to him, the white-haired creature sitting happily with his arms around the wizard's neck. Credence watched wordlessly as Newt waved his wand and moved two orbs close together. Within the orbs were blackened masses and when they were close enough to almost merge the masses coiled and attempted to attack each other. Newt pulled them apart again and the white-haired creature made a low grumble noise.

"I know I know hardly safe, but every angle must be examined." Newt answered the creature. When it grumbled again Newt turned around and smiled awkwardly at Credence. "Ah you're awake. Good. I was worried you wouldn't wake up but I had to do my rounds. That's why I had Dougal here look after you." Newt explained as Dougal jumped down from his back and waddled over to Credence. He stared up at him and smiled again before disappearing off out of the flap. Credence was still mildly concerned but that was soon being replaced with awe. "How are you feeling?"

"Sickly, i-ill."

"I would be surprised if you weren't."

"And...happy." Credence answered breathlessly. Never had he admitted to being happy before, it was exciting. Newt appeared pleased to hear that answer. Credence's attention was taken by the two orbs behind Newt as the black masses twirled and rippled inside their bubbles. He motioned to them. "Are those the...the…"

"The Obscurus? Yes. That one was yours," Newt said as he pointed to the smaller wisp, "though it's a lot smaller than before. I think we can blame the Aurors and Madame President for that. A bugger to remove. And the other is the young girl I met in Sudan. I was taking the one back to England to study it, but now it seems to study them together appears far more valuable. Under different circumstances that might have excited me...but now I just want to study them for the benefit for others like you."

Credence shifted nervously. "Mr Sc-Scamander?"

"Yes Credence?"

The words were stuck on his tongue and it took effort to finally release them. "W-will I be able to do magic? Now that thing is gone?"

Newt examined him with sympathetic eyes. He didn't want to lie to him but at the same time to disappoint him was heartbreaking. He sighed. "I don't know. There's little record of people surviving the removal of an Obscurus. I don't know the effects or complications involved once it's removed. I can't promise you can do magic, but I can promise you I'll do _everything_ I can to teach you." He vowed. He rubbed his hands together as the cold air attacked him. "Now come on back to the shed. I'll give you a tour of my beasts later but now I suspect the ship's crew is wondering where we might be."

Newt walked beside Credence back to the shed, however, before they climbed out of the case he quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment. "Of all the beasts in here and I never thought to get an owl." He muttered under his breath as he sealed the parchment and addressed it to Tina Goldstein.


	3. Chapter 3: Tina

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer than planned to release but the college work just piled up in the lead up to Christmas.**

 **I may attempt a Christmas special after the next chapter but we'll see, but ahh I think everyone just wants to mother Credence at this point.**

 **With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

The boat powered through the majestic ocean, sliced into ripples and swayed sickeningly fast. The dawn's golden-fingered rays reflected onto the ocean to create a radiant sea of gold. Newt watched the awestruck glow to Credence's face as he leaned over the bannister at the water below and felt a wave of pride. It faltered as he thought of the removal of the obscurus.

Credence's screaming had been agony to hear. Although he had known he was trying to save him it hadn't stopped the guilt pulling at his soul. Like the girl's, Credence's obscurus had latched onto his heart and refused to let go. It had felt like hours trying to detach the black wisp from its host's chest, and even when he did Credence had practically collapsed had Newt not have bubbled the obscurus and sprinted forward to catch him. He was still quite pale and dazed but otherwise Newt could call it more than a success; the boy was alive, and well, and free from the obscurus. Though he had doubts on Credence's magical capabilities, the obscurus most likely could have drained all of it, Newt could see that the boy was beyond ecstatic to be leaving New York behind.

"I've never seen so mu-much sea before. It's beautiful." Credence commented, "Mr Scamander, what is England like?"

Newt rested his arms on the bannister and smirked to himself. "Truthfully? Quite dreary, quite wet, but you'll never find another place like it." He began to reminisce of rainy days at Hogwarts. Of how Peeves would collect water in a bucket and dowse any unlucky professor who ventured too close to his hiding spot, or when the hearths would be enchanted into burning constantly without wasting wood, or when Leta would complain that the dungeons were far more cold and wet than usual-

Newt discarded the memories as fast as they had formed.

"Mr Scamander?"

"Y-yes, Credence?" Newt answered with a slight stammer.

"What will happen to me now?" He asked slowly. "I know no one but Ma and I've never been anywhere before and I don't have anywhere else to g-go. Except stay with you. After what I did in New York...do you think they will try and hurt me again?"

Newt could see the growing fear in Credence's eyes. The boy couldn't have known the extent of his destruction, nor truly how to control it but Newt knew all too well that the ministry would not understand that. Anything going against the laws put in place was an enemy or an obstacle, the ministry didn't care which. It wasn't corrupt, far from it, but it sure wasn't empathetic either. "No one is going to hurt you ever again Credence. They'll have to go through me first." Newt vowed. Credence smiled.

Suddenly a shadow was looming over the two and Newt was yanked around to face an angry woman. "Mr Scamander do you have _any_ idea how many laws you are breaching by one, lying to the MACUSA, two, illegally taking a suspect across waters and three only telling me by letter from a directionally confused owl this morning?" Tina sucked in a breath and then, quite unexpectedly, hugged Credence tightly. At first he didn't know how to react but soon found himself loosening into it as the affectionate human contact warmed his soul. "I'm so glad he saved you." She whispered into his ear.

"Ah, good morning to you Miss Goldstein." Newt replied sarcastically, though he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "I would've told you sooner but I didn't know he was with me until later yesterday evening."

It took Tina a great amount of strength to actually release Credence. She hadn't quite believed Newt's letter but now, seeing the boy in front of her, she couldn't help but laugh in sheer relief. Newt's expression was one of surprise as the sound was rather warming to hear. Credence, however, could only stare at her. He had thought about her and the way she had saved him from Ma, and then in the subway she had been the only one to show him an ounce of kindness without trying to gain something from it. Now here she was hugging him and happy to see him. It was surreal.

"Mr Scamander is t-telling the truth." Credence insisted.

Tina smiled. "I do believe you. But you know what this means Mr Scamander. He can't go to England without the MACUSA knowing he's alive."

Credence paled, however, Newt answered for him. "Even if I explain he's free from his Obscurus do you honestly believe they'll just let him leave? Miss Goldstein he _can't_ go back. I made him a promise."

Tina shook her head. She was already battling with her morals as it was. "Please don't make this harder for me. I know Credence would benefit from being with you in England, truly I do, but there are laws-"

"And those laws have already put Credence in danger once before." Newt snapped quietly. The two stopped arguing as Credence covered his ears. He always hated raised voices, it was always just too loud for his sensitive ears. Tina immediately grew protective and pulled him close, gently shushing him by brushing his thin hair. She didn't want to do this again, didn't want to hurt him, but he would never truly be free without the MACUSA confirming it.

"Mr Scamander," she began, "if he goes to England the ministry of magic will know who he is and tell the MACUSA in a heartbeat. If you present that Credence is no longer a danger then he has a better chance of a good life. Please don't turn him into a fugitive." She begged.

Newt glanced between the two. He disliked her nearly always being right but he couldn't deny it this time. He sighed as guilt attacked his heart.

A young muggle girl had been watching the three of them and now smiled warmly at the happy family.

* * *

She brought the two back to her apartment. Once Queenie had tried to mother Credence enough they sat down to a meal. It had been pleasant. Credence had felt truly at home for the first time as Queenie explained how MACUSA worked, about the wizarding school Illvermorny, and all these other wondrous magical things. Newt continually argued Hogwarts was the better school. There was a warmth here. The candles burned brighter and the meal had been delicious and the people were so kind. He could have stayed awake forever had he not yawned a little and caused Tina to immediately send him for a nap.

She led him into a bedroom with two identical beds, the place quite messy with objects strewn about but with the flick of her wand it began to tidy itself before his eyes. He laid down on the left bed and pondered over everything for a moment while Tina disappeared. His cheeks ached from all the smiles and grinning. He wondered if removing the Obscurus had stopped all his magical abilities, he dearly hoped not. He would have to ask Newt later on what they could do to bring out his magical abilities. Tina returned with a cup of hot chocolate, the spoon stirring itself. She placed it on the beside table and then sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you in the subway. I'm sorry I let that evil woman hurt you. I could've done something, anything, but if I had it would've threatened the entire magical community of being discovered. Sometimes I wish I had done something differently, for you." She apologised with utter purity.

Credence blinked. Then he shook his head. "You _did_ help me though. You sh-showed me kindness. You and Mr Scamander, you w-wanted to help me because you're kind people."

Tina smiled with glazed eyes.

Once he had drunk most of the hot chocolate, Credence pulled the heated blankets closer around himself and drifted into a slumber as Tina closed the door behind her. She walked back into the kitchen where her sister and Newt were sat at the table, the plates washing themselves, and had to glare at the two giving her a betrayed expression.

"They have to know." She concluded stubbornly.

"We know, but you feel bad about it too. You care about him a lot."

"Queenie don't read my mind right now." She replied in a tired slur. Tina was so exhausted that she slumped into the chair beside her sister. "If they make one move to hurt him they'll regret it." She vowed.

Newt and Queenie glanced at each other. Queenie knew all too well when her sister was insistent on something, it made her quite sharp at times but it was for the best intentions, and there was no talking her out of it this time. "The MACUSA have no idea what they have in store tomorrow." She commented.


End file.
